


seventeen x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Little!DK, Little!Soonyoung, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Polyamory, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, little!seokmin, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'seventeen with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Kudos: 20





	1. Vernon asks his femboy partner to dom him ; smut

**Author's Note:**

> they get better lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you do vernon (seventeen) asking his femboy s/o to dom him? also, i love your work!💓
> 
> Note: bro i'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted but idk anything about this stuff and just tried it out. if you'd like me to have another go at it, drop some info in my ask box and i'll keep it there for reference.
> 
> p.s. thanks! glad you do x

They were already a mess when the thought had crossed his mind, lips shimmering and lashes fluttered shut, but Vernon couldn't ignore it anymore. [Y/N] was straddling his lap then, the folds of his black skater skirt splayed open across his [s/c] thighs, his arms hooked around his boyfriend's neck, and it was clear where the situation would end up taking them.

Vernon, however, had a desire for something else that morning, a wish that brought further redness to his already flushed ears the instant he began to envision it.

His hands roamed over [Y/N]'s slim waist, still beneath the crop top he had previously burrowed his way under, and his lips dragged across the male's neck, noting the forceful swallow for air his partner had taken; and he was subsequently steeled in his decision, the curiousity far too great to ignore any longer.

"[Y/N]. . ."

Said man hummed in response, clearly out of habit and mostly aloof at the time, but Vernon proceeded anyways, almost reluctantly parting his lips from his partner's dampening neck.

They met gazes, the sunlight pouring over them like molten gold, casting soft shadows behind the hills of their noses and cheeks, and Vernon very nearly entirely forgot the words he had wanted to pronounce just moments prior.

[Y/N] hooked a painted index finger under the idol's broad chin, setting his head askew in a way that made the latter's heart leap to the base of his throat.

"What is it?" [Y/N] asked, voice quiet in the silence of the room.

Vernon blinked.

"Well, uh," He slightly rearranged his partner's weight on his legs, "Could we swap places? Just for today?"

The question had undoubtedly caught the other off-guard, his eyebrows minimally arching before he lowered them again, unwilling to make the man beneath him feel judged in any way.

"You want to bottom?"

"I wa-want you to dominate. . . me."

[Y/N] almost snorted, the concept of doing so a foreign one to him, but the earnest gleam in Vernon's eyes and the determined purse to his lips made him retain any sign of befuddlement.

"If that's what you want," He murmured some seconds later, a smile creeping across his lips, "I can't promise I'll be any good at it though, alright, sweetheart?" 

Vernon evidently didn't mind, fervently nodding his head, "Yes, Sir."

The instant the word spilled from his lips, something reared its head within [Y/N]'s stomach, causing a metaphorical band of sorts to snap, and his mouth crashed against Vernon's, both hands cupping the male's face before resettling on his shoulders and shoving him back onto the mattress.

Vernon gasped, slicked lips parted and cheeks speckled red as he blinked up at [Y/N] with a semblance of longing and awe.

The [h/c] haired male smiled, quite enjoying the way his partner lay beneath him, solely awaiting his guidance. Adjusting the waistband of his skirt, noting how Vernon's eyes lingered on his hands as he did so, [Y/N] dipped forward until his weight was being held up by his bent arms bracing the sides of the idol's head, and his chest was brushing against the other's.

"Can you strip for me, kitten?"

Vernon hummed, then quickly nodded, fingers flying to the bottom of his t-shirt so as to pull it off after [Y/N] backed away. Once the garment was over his head and tossed to the floor, Vernon felt a brief flash of disappointment upon realising that [Y/N] had slid off of the bed and left him, until he noticed him by his bag on the desk underneath the room's window, rummaging through its contents.

Vernon hesitated before working on his jeans, his chest already bare and prickling with heat even if the air was cool. He felt bashful when [Y/N] turned to him with lube and a condom in hand, irises ablaze and hungry － something that sent heat to Vernon's member that had begun to twitch in interest.

[Y/N] tilted his head as he approached, looking upon the expanse of flesh and perked nipples as a poor man would at a case of gold, but then he stiffened his features, crawling onto the mattress prior to situating himself at the idol's side, staring down at him who met his gaze with wide eyes.

Vernon looked like a lamb, docile and frightened, but there was a desire that radiated off his very skin which thickened the air around them with its weight.

"Didn't I tell you to strip?"

"I －" Vernon shot a furtive glance at the button of his jeans, breath momentarily caught in his windpipe, "I'm shy."

"You weren't shy when you were ramming your dick into me a few days ago."

The boldness of the statement sent Vernon into another rush of embarrassment, but it was mixed with excitement, enough that he carefully lifted his quivering hands to undo his pants and pull down the zip.

"That's my good boy," [Y/N] murmured in praise, and Vernon smiled, finally ridding himself of his bottoms as he tugged them down with his briefs. He kicked both off, sending them flying to the floor in a sloppy pile, a scene that had [Y/N] giggling before he could catch himself.

"Right," He said, rapidly pulling his lips out of their grin, his eyes subconsciously roaming over the lean flesh of his boyfriend before meeting the latter's, "Turn around, baby; face down, pretty ass up."

And, once again, apprehension slowed Vernon's movements, his sight constantly flickering to the other as if for confirmation that he wasn't doing anything wrong, until the side of his face was pressed into the warm pillow and his ass was exposed to the golden sunlight, moulding around the curves of his body.

[Y/N] was behind him then, hips at the height of his partner's own － which he soon took hold of, hands travelling and caressing, lingering over the smooth skin as one trailed dangerously close to the base of Vernon's dick, causing him to jolt, and the other breezed over his ass, occassionally grabbing at the supple flesh.

Vernon groaned at the touch, pushing back at his boyfriend's hand as the man drew his face nearer, pressing his lips to the idol's left cheek in a chaste kiss before he carefully sunk his teeth into it. The male beneath him let escape a muffled moan, clearly surprised by the action and quite possibly enjoying the way [Y/N]'s tongue drew a wet stripe over where he'd bit.

"No moving, baby," It was a warning, the hot breath that fanned across the damp patch of skin accentuated it and brought Vernon to shiver, "Or else I'll punish you."

The brunet bobbed his head as well as he could, short strands of hair tousled and in disarray, much as his mind was.

When he heard the familiar click of the lube bottle opening, a spark of electricity spread through his veins like wildfire, and he struggled to peek over his shoulder at what his partner was doing.

[Y/N] had applied the gel to two of his fingers, one of which he proceeded to press between the man's cheeks he had only minimally parted, smearing some of the lube against his hole that twitched at the contact.

Vernon's breath had already quickened, his pulse already rising, and when the first part of his boyfriend's finger entered him, he shivered, eyes momentarily fluttering, his nerves dwindling to be replaced with intrigue. [Y/N] leaned over him then, the soft material of his skirt rubbing against Vernon's thighs and the cloth of his crop top tickling at the latter's back, and once his mouth was to Vernon's ear, lips faintly tickling at the sensitive skin, he finally uttered something that had the idol bucking against him.

"I'll have you pleading out to me as your Master by the end of this, kitten."


	2. you’re gaming but Wonwoo wants your attention ; smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you make a story where SVT wonwoo tries to seduce reader but he's gaming? And then maybe you can continue??? Really sorry
> 
> Note: oi you have nothing to apologise for! thanks for requesting. by “continue” i suppose you mean write the smut?? because that’s what i did lol i hope this is alright

Many couples would see going out for dinner or someplace nice as a great way to spend time together, Wonwoo and his boyfriend though, much rather preferred gaming. Whenever they both had free time and weren't keen on going out in public － the latter being more often than not － the two would sit on their cushions before the screen and play for some hours.

It was something they both enjoyed and got to bond over, made them have a number of laughs and moments of bickering that quickly ended in faux wrestling. Honestly, neither of the two could think of a better way to spend time together.

Right after having eaten lunch that day, the two went off alone to stay gaming for some hours, until Wonwoo got tired and [Y/N] was left to play solo whilst his boyfriend watched.

It was entertaining, and the older always got far too invested in the game which Wonwoo found cute, but the idol was growing bored, what with his partner never sparing him a glance and him not having anything to do. To add on to that, he suddenly came to the realisation that they were all alone, closed in his room, with the music of the game loud enough to drown out any sounds it needed to.

The idea brought an uncomfortable heat to his lower stomach, and his eyes tentatively peeked at his partner as though [Y/N] could hear his thoughts travelling down south.

Wonwoo squirmed as he lay on his front, resting his chin on his hands folded beneath it, prior to deciding on making his desire known to the other. The only problem was how, considering he couldn't really bring himself to say it directly.

A frown momentarily marred his face, before he pushed his weight onto his forearms and dropped his head onto one of [Y/N]'s thighs.

"[N/N]," He whined out, gazing up at the other who remained fixated on the game.

"Hm?" [Y/N] replied, distracted.

The idol's features hardened with determination and he crawled up onto his knees, then draping himself over [Y/N]'s back, loosely locking his arms across his chest. The older gave a groan, attempting to shove him away.

"You're going to make me lose," He grumbled, stare still transfixed on the screen.

Wonwoo couldn't deny that it mildly stung him to be pushed away, but he knew what it was like when people disturbed him during a game so he couldn't really take it to heart － he did not, however, intend on giving up.

He splayed his palms on [Y/N]'s abdomen, rubbing them along his skin through the material of his hoodie, trailing the both of them along his waist and dangerously close to his groin.

"[Y/N]," He drawled out again, mouth barely hovering a centimetre away from the male's neck, "Can we?"

The idol proceeded to lick a strip up the base of [Y/N]'s neck to the back of his ear, sighing out a hot breath onto the wet patch once over.

[Y/N]'s reaction was almost instant: a shiver and then he was pausing the game, tossing the controller aside before sharply turning around and grabbing both Wonwoo's wrists in his right hand, pining him to the ground.

He hovered over the younger who had gasped for air at the suddeness of it all, the bulge in his pants growing quickly more evident as he gazed up like a deer in headlights at his partner.

[Y/N] gave him a smile and took a quick look at the male's dick that had been twitching to attention between his thighs, something that brought a formidable blush to the idol's cheeks.

"You need me, baby?"

Wonwoo gave a quiet hum in response, incapable of verbally stating it even if he knew he would have to.

His reply morphed [Y/N]'s smile into a smirk, and the latter used his knees to push Wonwoo's own apart before trailing his free hand lower to cup his bulge through his jeans.

"Seems like you do," He stated almost cheekily, and Wonwoo was about to turn his head away in shyness when a grunt was pulled out of him, [Y/N]'s hand having pressed and rubbed at his dick.

"[N/N]," He uttered, jerking his hips upward when the male stopped his movements, already hungry for more.

"What?" The male asked, feigning ignorance, "You want me to do something?"

Wonwoo blinked at him with a pleading gaze, and then [Y/N]'s hand was slipping up his sweatshirt, rolling the material higher until he'd exposed the entirety of the idol's stomach, his chest coming into view with his nipples perking at the coolness of the room.

The younger's flush increased in vibrance as [Y/N] stooped low enough for the tip of his nose to graze just between his partner's pectoral muscles, sweeping to the left and nipping at his flesh as he did. Wonwoo moaned, attempting to stop his spine from arching, but [Y/N]'s hand kept holding up his shirt whilst his mouth ravaged the idol's chest, biting and kissing at the red patches, prior to licking and softly blowing on them to ease any burn.

By then, Wonwoo's dick had fully hardened, [Y/N] could feel it pressing against his pelvis, and he let out a grunt, pushing himself off and onto his knees, looking down at the former who remained panting and dazed, wrists finally freed but staying unmoving.

"What do you want, Woo?"

Wonwoo knew [Y/N] was only asking because he liked to hear it, and through the haze of arousal, his timidity had dissipated, replaced by sheer need.

"I wa－ I want you to － touch me."

"I have been," Came the older's reply, and Wonwoo could have given another whine at hearing it, his eyes looking to meet those of his boyfriend whose hand was in his pants, pumping at his own dick.

He gulped, forcing his sight to stay locked to [Y/N]'s dilated pupils instead, mind already reeling with the thought of having that same hot member the latter was touching inside him.

"I － I want more."

"Hm?"

Wonwoo's face was already pink and glittering from perspiration, but the pink blurred into red until he could force out his next words.

"I want you in me. P-Please."

Everything spiralled on from there, their clothes being sloppily ripped off and thrown aside amidst a flurry of clashing tongues and exploring hands, devouring all they could touch and grab. [Y/N] had reached behind him and taken hold of one of the cushions they had been sitting on before, muttering a quick, "Up," to Wonwoo before slipping it under his shoulders and head.

The idol did as told even if in a state of bliss, hole having been stretched and bare body shimmering in the changing lights caused by the paused screen of the game long dismissed.

[Y/N] dragged his hands along his partner's legs before hooking them under the backs of his ankles and lifting them upwards, setting one on each shoulder as he shuffled closer to the younger who watched him then from between his own thighs.

"The music is only so loud," [Y/N] indirectly warned, and Wonwoo gave a feeble nod, well aware of what he meant.

His boyfriend then took his dick into hand and situated the tip at Wonwoo's twitching entrance, mildly teasing the male by merely rubbing its heat against the ring of muscle.

Wonwoo was just about to plead when [Y/N] entered, and he knew that it would be near to impossible for him to keep quiet at all.


	3. Chan overhears Seokmin talking about his first time and decides that he too should have his ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Are you fine with writing for dino seventeen? If yes i want to request dino being straight forward confessing his crush to reader and also ask to have sex with reader after overheard his hyung talking about how good it is. (^^)
> 
> Note: i’m sorry for the wait man but i had to rewrite this a bunch of times. i know you probably wanted smut but i just couldn’t make it flow well and ended up with this instead. sorry if it’s too big a disappointment, i don’t like it either

Chan wouldn't consider it snooping or eavesdropping, he just happened to walk past Seungcheol's room that morning and accidentally overheard a fragment of a phrase that caught him on a hook. Of course he couldn't just leave, his curiousity would torment him, but he hadn't considered the fact that the door to the leader's bedroom was only ajar, and the voices from within reached his ears primarily in quiet murmurs.

It was that which brought him to lean dangerously close to the small gap, straining his hearing so as to pick up on what was being said.

"He was really nice to me afterwards －" Some muffled words, "very sweet."

Chan quirked a brow, replaying the same phrase that had brought him to where he was then, 'You finally spent － him?' His mind was addled, confusion painting his features and questions popping like dozens of soap bubbles in his skull.

A thumping noise resounded from within the room and Chan tore himself away from his thoughts, giving a light shake of his head and squinting his eyes as he dared lean closer, only barely avoiding nudging the door.

"Told you he was a good guy," It was Seungcheol speaking, apparently happy, "Sounds like you two had a fun night."

You two? A fun night? Chan could have sworn none of the members had slept outside of the dorms though, considering that no one had first consulted one of the managers about it.

"It was, and － uh, I feel dumb －" The middle part of the sentence was lost, much to Chan's chagrin, "put it off because I was scared."

Chan frowned, coming to the conclusion that the guy Seungcheol was speaking to had to be Seokmin; a timid, drowsy, but relieved-sounding Seokmin. The situation only got progressively more baffling.

"Scared? About what?"

There came some shuffling, followed by a sound that Chan couldn't decipher.

"I've heard － hurts, especially － first time."

Seungcheol hummed in understanding. Once again, a patting sound came soon after.

"I've never been on that end, but I've heard that it does, usually," A pause, "I'm glad you were fine, though. It's a big thing for you, man. Congrats."

A part of Chan's subconscious had already sparked with an inkling of what they were talking about, but it was at that moment that certain puzzle pieces truly began to slot into place for the young male. His ears had clouded over with red at the idea of their topic of discussion being sex, and he briefly felt guilty for having listened in on something private before a hefty sigh distracted him.

"It was one of the best feelings," Seokmin dreamily confessed, bringing a chuckle out of the older, "I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"I'm sure you two are going to be going at it like rabbits from now on so － Dude! You're blushing too much!"

A whack.

"Stop it, someone will hear you!"

Chan could have snorted at the irony, if the fear of being caught weren't greater than his amusement at the bickering occurring within the bedroom.

"Well, if they didn't hear us before, they're definitely hearing us now!"

Seokmin said something Chan couldn't differentiate amidst the rough tugging and tossing of bed sheets and what sounded like a swinging pillow, and then Seungcheol was laughing and footsteps were padding towards the door. In a sudden panic, Chan sprinted down the hall and flung himself into his room, avoiding shutting the door in case the sound would make his recent presence known.

He held his breath until the faint sound of the fridge being opened reached him, and once he eased, he dropped his shoulders with relief. Chan tousled his hair, on its own already a bird's nest from him having slept in, and trudged his way to the near bed before flopping down onto it.

Then finding himself in silence, the engine within his head began to whir to life, replaying what he'd just overheard and subsequently reviving the redness that had dimmed from his cheeks.

He wondered who Seokmin had been talking about, initially, and how he even managed to find a way out of the dorms without being caught － if he did, that is (Chan was beginning to question many things at that point) － but soon found himself focusing on the prospect of sex itself.

Seokmin had so fondly said it was one of the best feelings ever, and the youngest couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for him. Would it feel as nice? Would it truly be so incredible so as to ensure he'd never forget it? Or perhaps his friend was still on cloud nine, romanticising and exaggerating the whole thing as he saw the world through the googly eyes of love?

Chan sighed into the wrinkled sheet, frustratingly plopping his face onto his left cheek and wriggling his nose a bit as a bump in the cloth tickled at its tip.

He did try to change his train of thought, but by then the blistering flame of curiousity had already been set alight within him and he couldn't focus his mind on anything that didn't lead back to fantasizing about his first time. It was at that moment that Chan's head finally cleared enough to focus primarily on his boyfriend of a couple months, [Y/N].

The younger had been the one to ask [Y/N] out, no beating around the bush or faltering in his words. Admittedly, his ears were a little hot, but he liked to believe that the other hadn't noticed, considering they had been walking through a dimly lit road, munching on some street food they'd just purchased.

If Chan had the balls to directly ask the guy he'd been crushing on out, then he should have the balls to bring up the topic of sex with his now-partner.

Determination glittering in his suddenly-awake irises, Chan fumbled blindly for the phone he knew to have left on his bed until he grabbed it, bringing it sideways before his face and unlocking it. He stared at the chat he had with [Y/N] for a moment, briefly scrolling through their latest conversation that only ended when Chan had dozed off and his boyfriend sent him a goodnight message.

First, he needed to reply, he decided. Then, he'd tell him good morning, maybe ask how he slept and what his plans were for that day. Finally, if [Y/N] was free, he'd ask for them to meet at a small café nearby and they could talk about . . . things, there.

Settled on his plan, his thumb confidently began typing and [Y/N] was quick to respond. After some flirting and banter, the other confirmed to be free that early afternoon and Chan openly rejoiced, suggesting they meet up for a quick drink (and possibly some sneaky kisses) at the nice coffee place they sometimes visited. [Y/N] was happy to agree, and just like that, Chan began to prepare himself to head out.

Throughout the process of him showering, getting dressed and drying his hair, the idol could only think about his boyfriend, wondering how he'd react to the proposition and what he'd think about it overall. Was Chan possibly rushing things, though? Maybe [Y/N] would think so too, but the younger was just so intrigued. He wanted to experience sex for himself, he was sure he was ready for it. Besides that, he deeply cared for [Y/N] and was very comfortable with the male, so why not him?

Whilst heading out he avoided giving details of where he was going, hurriedly calling out his goodbyes and simply informing the others that he'd be back soon.

Perhaps he was a little nervous, then that he came to think of it. He couldn't imagine that [Y/N] would react badly, but he could misunderstand or think negatively of Chan, something which the latter obviously would prefer not having happen.

[Y/N] was already there when the idol strode into the café, mask covering the majority of his bare face. Chan didn't wear anything particularly nice, plainly a pair of straight-cut jeans and a loose sweatshirt, and he was endeared by seeing his boyfriend in his own signature style of simple clothing.

As the singer neared [Y/N]'s table, the [h/c]-headed male lifted his gaze from his phone, and upon seeing a still drowsy Chan approach him, he smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart," He greeted, in a tone somewhere between a taunt and fondness, "Sleep well?"

Chan hummed, pulled up the seat opposite his boyfriend whilst leaning in and tugging his mask down to give him a peck of greeting on his cheek prior to plunking himself into his chair.

"I did, actually," He airily replied, voice still a little jagged, "I would have preferred having you to cuddle though."

[Y/N] let out a chuckle at that, nodding his head.

"Well, whenever you want you can send me a message and we can cuddle for as long as you wish," He paused, dismissing his phone and adjusting himself in his seat, "I hope you don't mind baby, I had actually just ordered a bit before you came since I thought you'd be here soon."

Chan smiled, setting his chin into his palm and letting his head tilt.

"If it's one of my favourites, then I'll spare you."

Playing along, [Y/N] clapped his hands together and bowed his head, "My liege, I made to sure to order only that which you love."

"Hm, I'll trust you then."

The two giggled at their little joke ending and began to drift off into conversation. Chan spoke of how practice was going, silly things his older members had done, a small quarrel he'd had with one of them after which they'd laughed at Minghao tripping over something and quickly forgot their temporary bad blood － Chan mainly gave [Y/N] scattered updates on his past few days. His partner, though perhaps less in depth, did the same.

They chatted and laughed as they drank and nibbled on their shared serving of sweet food, occassionally mirthfully nudging one another in the shin or grazing their knees. Chan had almost forgotten what he'd wanted to talk about in the first place, until their conversation had begun to dwindle while [Y/N] was focusing on finishing off his drink.

Chan stiffened, if only slightly, and his gaze fell to the plastic cup he held in his hands and swirled.

"Actually, something kind of happened this morning."

[Y/N] hummed to show he was listening, taking his drink away from his lips that he lapped dry.

"Bad or good?"

"Neither, I think. Awkward, maybe," Chan minimally squinted, "Sort of."

At that, his boyfriend moved his cup out of the way and set his forearms onto the table, clasping his hands in seriousness.

"Consider me intrigued, babe."

A corner of Chan's lips curled, and he went to meet [Y/N]'s awaiting gaze.

"Okay so, I woke up sort of late today," He began, fiddling with his drink, "And as I was heading to the kitchen to have something to eat, I heard talking in one of the bedrooms."

[Y/N] nodded, bringing his locked fingers up to act as a shelf for his jaw.

"Okay," He supplied, encouraging the other to continue.

"I didn't get what they were talking about at first, even if I had an idea, and I kind of feel bad for having listened in on them but it's not really my fault; anyone walking by would have heard them," Chan huffed, realising he was getting off track, "Anyway, they were talking about sex, because apparently one of the members had his first time last night, and it got me thinking."

He briefly looked up at [Y/N] who had arched an inquisitive brow.

"Oh?" The [h/c]-headed man asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he was saying how good it felt and that he'd never forget it, and it's made me really wonder what it's like," Chan spoke honestly, shrugging his shoulders, "I want to have sex too, and I'd like it if it were with you."

At that conclusion, a short moment of silence ensued, carried just by the mild clutter of plates and chatter blending into soft playing music, and Chan almost panicked until [Y/N] seemingly settled on a thought and dislodged himself from his position, moving to instead sit straight and have his arms back on the table.

"That's what's been on your mind?"

Chan earnestly nodded, mouth straight-lined. [Y/N] gave a nod of understanding, seemingly premeditating what to say before vocalising it.

"I'm honoured you'd like me to be your first, and I can understand that you're curious, but don't you think we should build up to it?"

The idol pursed his lips, disappointment beginning to trickle along his features.[Y/N] gave a fond smile at the mild pout, separating his hands to grab one of Chan's own.

"Do you really want your first time to be that way? Planned out and only to lose your virginity?" He nudged apart the fingers of Chan's hand then, lifting the latter to press their palms together before intertwining their fingers, "Your first time should be special."

Chan mulled it over, taking into consideration that which his partner was telling him.

"I guess so," He finally agreed, though still slightly disappointed.

"Think about it," [Y/N] continued in a quieter voice, leaning closer, "we can take it a step at a time, and each step will be a fun level unlocked leading up to the boss round."

A snort escaped the singer, a laugh threatening to escape him at his boyfriend's choice of wording.

"That's a nerdy way of putting it, but you're right," He too drew nearer, reciprocating [Y/N]'s smile that had since taken on the characteristics of a smirk, "As long as each level is as fun as you say it is."

"Trust me, the trip will be a taste of what will come at the end."


	4. Jun does his best to bake you a surprise cake, but things don’t go as planned ; angst (happy end.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hi! hope you’re doing well :) have a junhui request! so jun bakes a cake and gives a member a piece of it and that member says the cake isn’t good. jun gets very upset over it cause he baked it for the reader but just smiles and says that he might have messed up. later the reader comes home from a tiring day and sees the mess in the kitchen and calls jun to scold him (or smth like that). jun runs out of his room, excited to see his bf but the reader starts talking about how 1/2  
> he’s tired and doesn’t want to clean up after him. i just really want angst with a happy ending! and i’m really sorry if this is too specific :(( i would have written this myself but i’m literally terrible at writing haha. anywaysss, if you do write this, thank you so so much! 2/2
> 
> Note: hey, thanks for requesting! sorry for the wait. don’t worry about being too specific, it was helpful lol and just a sidenote, i’m sure your writing doesn’t suck at all. i hope this is decent haha idk how to write sweet stuff without it being cringe

Seungkwan hummed, setting his head askew and drawing his brows together as he slowly chewed on the piece of cake that had been offered to him, whilst the ever-so anxious (and tired) baker, Junhui, watched with bated breath.

Jun had been practicing his baking skills as of late, ranging from simple sponges and muffins, to layered cakes with whipped cream and cherries. He'd thought he'd improved enough, put in enough effort to impress his boyfriend [Y/N] with a dessert that would leave him astounded, but the longer he watched the other member's face mildly contort, the more his confidence diminished.

After their light schedule that morning, Junhui had quickly set to work on baking the moment they'd returned to their dorm, only having lunch because Jeonghan had reminded him to do so. He'd dressed himself in his apron once done, wiped down the counter, and put on one of his favourite albums to fill the kitchenette with melodies that swamped the clinking noises of his whisk and bowls. He worked tirelessly, making sure to measure every ingredient and follow each step listed on the recipe he had chosen; he'd done his best, and that was why when Seungkwan eventually spoke, his heart shrivelled and sank to the ground.

The singer was smacking his lips, lapping at them with his tongue.

"I think the taste is a bit iffy," He noncahalantly commented, unbeknownst to him that the one phrase was enough to kill off any of Junhui's satisfaction, "Maybe you overdid it with the flour; it sort of sticks to the roof of my mouth. Also, a bit too much salt."

He didn't know how to respond, his mind had entirely shut down.

"Ah," It truly sounded more like a croak than anything, "I see. I must've . . . gotten distracted, I guess."

Unfortunately, Seungkwan didn't seem too aware of Junhui's abrupt darkening in demeanour, chalking it up to be the typical disappointment he'd been displaying whenever one of his baking missions had failed. Innocently, Seungkwan merely offered a sympathetic smile and gave a couple encouraging claps to the taller's shoulder.

"Better luck next time! Don't get too stressed over it, you know it won't go to waste in this dorm," The brunet assured light-heartedly, then beginning to turn away, "It's getting late so I'm going to go shower. Goodnight, Jun."

Junhui's response was nothing but a belated hum, a faux smile stretched across his lips that soon faded once the other had left.

Suddenly, everything felt too silent. His gaze drifted down to the small slice he'd cut for his friend, and remained fixated on it with a growing sense of disdain and frustration. He stared and scowled, his hold mildly strengthening on the plate as his feeling of failure briefly simmered before he got it under control.

Junhui turned to face the kitchenette; it was a warzone. Open packets of flour, cocoa and sugar standing in piles of their own spillage, the remaining butter by then having gone stodgy in the warmth of the space, egg shells broken and dripping onto the counter, used bowls stacked by the sink － he cringed. He looked at the rest of his cake sitting at the centre of the disaster, sweet with its rather neatly spread cream and simple flowers he'd learnt how to pipe on top, but it filled him with nothing but contempt.

He'd put in hours to make it as well as he could and he tried his best, he really did, and yet it was all for nothing. [Y/N] would be there any minute, and he had nothing to show for all his effort and dedication.

Junhui couldn't bare to look at the evidence of his baking anymore and so roughly set down the plate he held, the small fork almost slipping, and walked off to his room, desperate to at least get out of his dirtied clothes and give his hands and face a wash.

He'd stripped off his shirt, of which the sleeves he'd rolled up but still managed to fill with batter, and exchanged both his jeans and top for a pair of joggers and a tank top. It was when his mental self-encouragement had begun to have effect on him and he was feeling better about his mishap that, over the sound of running water that he'd been using to rinse his face, he heard the sound of the door opening.

Junhui's heart stuttered. Was it [Y/N]? He listened in silence, eventually picking up on the thuds of his partner chucking his shoes aside by the entrance.

The idol beamed, feeling his features soften with the happiness of being able to ease into the comfort and care that [Y/N] was to him.

"Jun?"

Just on time, he heard his name being called from some distance from his room. He scrambled to wipe his face on the towel and pat his hands dry before rushing out and down the short hallway to the kitchen, sock-clad feet slipping on the large tiles.

"[Y/N] －"

"Jun, what the hell's all this?"

Junhui turned immobile, the joyous grin he'd hopped in wearing quickly dwindling as he met the exasperated stare of the other.

"I －" He took a moment to recollect himself, certain that [Y/N] wasn't seriously upset with him, "I'd been baking a cake for －"

"That's good and all, but you can't just always leave such a mess behind for either me or Mingyu to clean up," [Y/N] berated, only half-listening with his back turned to the singer, hands busy with folding closed the open packets and putting them in their respective cupboards, "I've had a really shitty, long day and the last thing I need is to play maid at ten o'clock at night to a boyfriend who can't clean after himself."

The words weren't spoken with malice or anger, Junhui could hear as much, but they were tired, frustrated, and piled on to the guilt and disappointment he felt because not only had he utterly ruined the cake he wanted to gift his boyfriend, but he even left him his mess to get rid of as well.

Junhui dropped his head, doing his best to glare away the welling tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, [N/N], I －" His voice cracked and [Y/N] stilled, instantly looking over his shoulder in concern, "I did my best but . . . I only made your day worse."

All things fell still for a moment, and then [Y/N] was sighing, kneading at his shut eyes with the base of his palms before turning and walking over to his boyfriend who remained in his sullen form, shoulders dropped and jaw strained.

"Baby, it's okay," The taller tried to assure, regretting his previous brashness, "It's not even that bad, I'm just not in the mood is all. It's alright."

[Y/N] had taken light hold of Junhui's arms and soothingly rubbed up and down the soft skin, dipping his head and leaning closer in the attempt of meeting the latter's gaze, but Junhui avoided eye-contact, gingerly angling his face away.

"Darling, you okay?"

Junhui sniffled, shaking his head prior to sloppily drying his eyes.

"I just really wanted to surprise you with a nice cake since we've both been busy lately, and it didn't come good at all, and － and I tried really hard to make it good, I followed every step and everything, but I still messed it up and I'm sorry."

He didn't know why he was getting emotional over something so silly, maybe it was because he hadn't slept much the night prior and had given this small mission of his all he had, but Junhui was undeniably allowing some stubborn tears to escape his eyes he squeezed shut, and all he could worry about was worsening his boyfriend's day even further.

[Y/N], on the other hand, was overwhelmed by a mixture of bafflement, guilt and worry. The conversation of Junhui not cleaning up after his baking sessions was one they had had often, so [Y/N] hadn't thought much of it when he let some of his day's weariness weigh in on his scolding, but upon hearing that it was all done to please him and that Jun was feeling awful about it apparently not having turned out well, [Y/N] felt his chest constrict.

He gently coaxed his partner into an embrace, encasing him in a strong hold, one hand on his back caressing him through his thin top, and the other carding through the straightened hair at the crown of his head, occassionally massaging his scalp.

"Jun, please, don't beat yourself up so much, you did nothing wrong," He spoke in a hushed voice, placing a kiss to the shell of the brunet's ear, "I shouldn't have snapped at you liked that. You worked hard, right? You did your best. I'm sure it's still a good cake."

Junhui shook his head － at least, as much as he could when his face was tucked into the crook of his boyfriend's neck － and held [Y/N] closer.

"No, you don't have to eat it because of me," His words were muffled, but [Y/N] could tell that his speaking was more stable and less tearful already, "Seungkwan told me I messed up the measurements."

[Y/N] hummed, still petting the idol's hair, "Well, we all have different tastes. Maybe I'll like it."

Junhui seemed to contemplate the notion, and after a number of seconds, he began to pull away, finally allowing their sights to meet. [Y/N] smiled at him, brought his hand from Junhui's hair to cup the side of his jaw and tilted it upwards, planting a fond kiss to the male's lips.

"Are you sure you want to try it?"

[Y/N] chuckled at the dubious tone, nudging Jun's forehead with his nose.

"Extremely sure. Now come on, your man's hungry."

[Y/N] strode over to where the cake had remained and picked up the knife his partner had used to previously cut Seungkwan's piece, whilst Junhui himself fetched a plate and a fork for them both. Once the brunet was at his side again, [Y/N] transferred the slice he'd prepared onto the plate offered to him and gave a thumb's up to Junhui when successfully done.

"I haven't tried it yet, but you did a great job with the piped flowers, babe. They're cute."

Junhui smiled bashfully, relieved that at least he'd done the decorative part well.

The couple pulled up chairs beside each other and [Y/N] moved the plate between them, peeking at it from the side with an impressed look.

"Not to mention, the layers are even and straight," He complimented, taking into his grasp the fork Junhui had brought, "I can tell that it smells good too."

As he sliced off the tip of the cake and brought it to his awaiting mouth, Junhui felt as though he were being put through torture for a second time that night, eyes anxiously watching as the other man leisurely chewed on his bite.

His expression was quite passive, Junhui didn't know what to think unlike with Seungkwan, but then [Y/N] began nodding, releasing a pleased hum.

"You know, it's pretty good actually," And Junhui's heart soared, his eyes widening as his lips curled into a stunned but happy smile.

"Really?" He zealously questioned, "You're not just saying it to make me feel better, are you?"

[Y/N] hurriedly shook his head, dismissively waving his hand until he finished swallowing, "No babe, I swear, it's a good piece of cake. You can taste it for yourself, if you don't believe me."

Junhui mutedly agreed, parting his lips and letting his boyfriend feed him a forkful, then proceeding to scrupulously mix it around his mouth as he chewed it. Seungkwan was right, there was a tad too much flour and a pinch of salt in excess, but it wasn't as much of a lost cause as he'd presumed.

Seeing the brunet's face brighten, [Y/N] grinned, relieved to see the sadness completely dissipate from those eyes he adored. Getting a mischievous idea, [Y/N] dipped his index finger in the cream that coated the top of the cake and plopped the white mixture on the end of Junhui's nose.

"Hey!" The brunet laughed out, drawing back too late, subsequently having to wipe it off on the back of his hand, "What was that for?"

"That's for being the best baker in the making," He playfully ruffled Jun's hair then, gaze fond, "Thanks for putting so much love into your cake for me."

"No problem," Junhui grinned, "Next time I'll put all my love in some biscuits. What do you think?"

"I look forward to eating them, especially if I can have a taste of you afterwards."

Junhui snorted, shoving his boyfriend away with a smile he struggled to suppress.

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Too much."


	5. Seokmin wants to pleasure you but, combining his insecurities with his nervousness, the plan takes a different turn ; smut/fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 2/2 as for dk I also would like it to be smut but more vanilla and just??? lots of praise?? seokmin needs love ): so basically just like a really caring reader, they start off with dk giving a bj but then he gets insecure and yeah the rest. you can make this one super short too. I hope this is okay shsjsh THANKS!!
> 
> Note: sure it’s okay lol i hope this is what you wanted. thanks for requesting

Seokmin's thin fingers quivered, his doe eyes averting to the ground when he'd find himself peeking up at his partner, his knees shifting on the carpeted floor. He was sitting on his calves, in nothing but a wrinkled dress shirt just barely hanging closed around his torso by one button. His hands were shut into fists that he pressed into the warm flesh of his thighs so as to hide his nerves, but his member was semi-erect and dusted pink, forming a slight curve under the shirt's material which he tried to use as a cover.

Seokmin was on his knees between [Y/N]'s, the other male gazing down at him with sympathetic and fond eyes, waiting in silence for the former to feel comfortable.

"Are you sure you want to do it, babe?"

His tone was soft, knowing Seokmin was more anxious than he needed to be, probably thinking he would ruin their first experience together, but the brunet was quick to nod, tensing his jaw and pulling back his shoulders, meeting [Y/N]'s eyes with his own that gleamed with determination.

"Y-Yes," He flinched at his stutter, mentally berating himself, "I really want to."

The bed gave a slight creak as [Y/N] leaned forward to pet Seokmin's hair, tucking a few short strands behind his ears before dipping his palm beneath the other's jaw and tilting his chin upwards. He made their lips meet in an innocent peck, then kissed the tip of Seokmin's nose.

"Don't think too much," He spoke just above a whisper, "You'll be perfect."

Seokmin wanted to at least hum as a sign of having been listening, but his voice that so typically enchanted, as of yet refused to let itself be heard in any way again.

It was his first time giving a blowjob and maybe it was pathetic of him, but the idea of giving one to [Y/N] somewhat scared him. As partners, they'd done such a thing before but Seokmin always found himself on the receiving end, for which he felt guilty.

That was how he ended up with his face at the level of his boyfriend's crotch, the latter's dick mostly erect after he'd shamelessly pumped it whilst they'd made out before, and Seokmin found himself both curious and terrified. [Y/N] would never fail at making him feel really good, but he doubted he could provide the same pleasure to the other and the idea made him hesitant.

He took a breath, eyes then never having left the head of [Y/N]'s member, looking at it almost analytically, the man himself remaining silent as the pad of his thumb kept soothingly rubbing at Seokmin's cheekbone.

Seokmin cleared his mind, mentally repeating to himself to just do his best as he drew nearer and stiffened. His exhale breezed over [Y/N]'s cock, a sensation that had him mildly shifting, and Seokmin tentatively stuck out his tongue and gave the tip of the member a kitten lick.

He did his best to recall everything [Y/N] would do to him, but he quickly came to bashfully realise that he was usually so lost in the feeling that he wasn't paying all that much attention to what caused it.

Seokmin's right hand lifted and slowly enclosed around the dick that just barely grazed at his lips, and he proceeded to give it a little tug as he placed a kiss to [Y/N]'s head, then parting his lips further to swipe his tongue around in circles, apprehensively rubbing into the small hole before hurriedly returning to the outer flesh.

He didn't know how [Y/N] managed to do it, because drool was already beginning to trickle past the rims of his lips, and he pulled back in a mild panic to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand.

[Y/N] waited a moment, let him relax enough that he was looking back up at him through his lashes, mussed up hair making him look so pure and lost, yet earnest and needy.

"I'm － I'm sorry," He apologised, fumbling to return to his partner's member, but [Y/N] was quick to stop him, cupping his angular face in his hands and offering a soothing smile.

"You're doing great baby, really," [Y/N] assured, happy to see Seokmin's ears turn a stronger pink at the compliment, "Don't apologise, okay?"

"Okay."

The idol seemed a tad bit braver when he proceeded to clasp his mouth along the side of [Y/N]'s member, opening it up and letting his tongue draw wet stripes along it as he moved over the length, lapping and kissing at the sensitive cock until it began to twitch in his hold. [Y/N] let out a couple grunts, both because seeing Seokmin taste his cock was a beauty on its own, and because he wanted to encourage the male, let him know that he was doing well.

It worked. He could tell from the way Seokmin gradually grew more at ease with his movements, his hand working with more certainty and his mouth stretching over his leaking head, eagerly taking the member in until it settled against his tongue. Seokmin could feel his drool begin to trickle onto his hand and a spike of panic struck him until he felt fingers card through his hair, gently rubbing at the spot behind his ear. The brunet looked up, through twirling strands and flickering lashes, at his partner who had a certain daze of pleasure in his eyes, something that made Seokmin's heartbeat momentarily quicken.

"Don't worry about it," [Y/N] told him, still caressing him lightly, "It helps."

And Seokmin had almost gone to nod, before realising that he was much like a fish caught on a hook at the point and couldn't really move his head much. His little guff made [Y/N] breathily chuckle, but the singer did his best to pretend it never happened, returning his attention to his current task.

His spit had trailed over his hand by then; he did his best to ignore how gross he would otherwise find it and instead let it dribble beneath his palm, rubbing it along his partner's cock. [Y/N]'s touch had gradually fallen, the man busy with the way Seokmin's warmth was making him feel, and this made the latter more confident － perhaps overly so.

Happy to be having an effect on [Y/N], far too zealous, Seokmin proceeded to take the latter's cock in farther at a quick speed, only belatedly realising that the head had hit at the back of his throat. He struggled not to cough, did his best to make his jaw go slack before he hurried off from his partner, after which he tipped over from his knees onto his left hip and sputtered for some moments into his free hand that wasn't holding his torso upright.

[Y/N] didn't hesitate to stand and drop down onto floor beside his partner, carefully setting a palm to the middle of his back and patting it.

"Baby?" He softly called out in concern once Seokmin's small fit blew over, "Are you okay?"

After an infinitesmal pause, Seokmin nodded, though he kept his head hung low. Seeing this, [Y/N] sighed, pulling the male into his arms and securely holding him to his chest.

"Hey, don't worry," [Y/N] tried to say in consolation, "It's your first time."

"I know but . . ." Lips pursing in what appeared to be frustration, Seokmin made a sound akin to a whine, "I want to make you feel good."

[Y/N] took a moment to think over the situation, sight trailing along the top right half of Seokmin's shirt that had fully slipped off his shoulder and settled into the crook of his elbow.

"I always feel good with you, babe," Seokmin looked to him with lingering doubt, "You can try another time. It's not important."

The words morphed the idol's features into a frown, his gaze dropping to look at his bare thighs.

"It is important, though," He couldn't understand why [Y/N] hadn't understood that, "I'm always receiving and it's not fair. I don't even －"

Seokmin cut himself short, a flush spreading across his cheeks like spilt watercolour on a thick sheet of paper, vivid and diffusing in seconds, but [Y/N] had an inkling of what the other was about to say, and something squirmed between his ribs.

He let a couple of moments pass before speaking.

"You've been having those thoughts again."

[Y/N] had intended it to be a question, but it left his lips as a statement. No matter how Seokmin interpreted it however, he remained in silence. Even so, the brunet knew that [Y/N] always managed to read him with ease. If he didn't say something verbally, his boyfriend would understand it in other ways; and that was what happened then.

[Y/N]'s face took on a distinct expression of empathy, laced with sadness and embroidered with concern. The edges of his lips upturned, and he abruptly shuffled to stand, the suddeness of his actions startling Seokmin who had been avoiding meeting his eyes in abashment.

"Well," [Y/N] said, then standing straight. Seokmin tilted his head upwards, looking up at the other from the ground, his lips only having the chance to part in question before [Y/N] bent down and swept him into his arms, carrying him bridal style. The singer let out a squeak, his hands instinctively going to [Y/N]'s chest to try hold on to his top, but the latter was more bare than he was, standing in nothing but his own skin, and Seokmin could only look to him helplessly.

"[Y/N] －"

The male smiled down at him, subsequently turning on the spot and setting one knee on the bed for leverage as he gently placed his partner onto the timidly creaking mattress, urging him onto his back and straddling his waist once done. Seokmin was glowing red, something [Y/N] never tired of seeing, and one of his palms had gone to cup his mouth, in a weak attempt of hiding away.

[Y/N] tsked in disapproval, encircling the male's wrist with his fingers and guiding it down to his side, leaving no barriers between him and Seokmin, the space that separated them having diminished enough for [Y/N]'s following words to tickle at Seokmin's lips.

"Maybe my prince needs to be reminded how utterly gorgeous he is."

The brunet let out a whine, squirming in embarrassment under his boyfriend's heavy stare.

"[N/N], stop it."

Seokmin grew terribly shy as [Y/N] petted his hair off his forehead and backwards, taking the opportunity to give the patch of skin a kiss.

"Hm, I really shouldn't though," He mirthfully hummed, "I have so many things to tell him."

[Y/N]'s hand travelled along the side of Seokmin's face to cup his jaw, fingertips still threaded in the bristles of the latter's hair whilst the pad of his thumb grazed over the hollow of his cheeks.

"He's got the softest hair," [Y/N] began in a whisper, after some moments of thought, "like threads of silk, and eyes so sweet that honey doesn't even come close to them. He's got the brightest and kindest smile that makes his face wrinkle cutely, a nose that I want to kiss constantly, and an adorable mole on his cheek,"

Seokmin was watching him intently, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he held his partner's gaze. [Y/N] was satisfied with having the singer's full attention and brought his left hand to the crook of Seokmin's neck, gliding it over his collarbone and over his shoulder, grabbing at the mound of forming muscles along his arm.

"His skin is smooth," He placed a kiss to his chest, Seokmin creasing his chin to keep looking at him, "delicate, and he's strong too." [Y/N] brought his palm from the toned arm to the male's pectorals, leisurely kneading the flesh in a way that got a restrained moan out of Seokmin who kept his lips pressed shut.

"He also makes the cutest noises when I play with his perky nipples," [Y/N] added, bemused by the blush on Seokmin's face that only intensified.

"Th－Thanks."

Despite the strawberry red that dyed his skin, the brunet didn't turn his head away as he usually did when bashful, but instead gingerly looped his arms around [Y/N]'s neck, urging him down for a kiss. They stayed that way for a while, just lazily nibbling and licking at one another's lips, and when they parted, they smiled.

[Y/N] sighed as he flopped down beside Seokmin, throwing an arm over his waist and tugging him up against himself.

"Let's cuddle for now, hm?"

Admittedly, Seokmin did feel a remote twinge of guilt about having left his partner hanging, but [Y/N] didn't seem upset or disappointed, simply nuzzling into his neck and leaving a trail of soft kisses along it.

"Thank you," Seokmin murmured some moments later, burrowing closer and deeper into [Y/N]'s hold.

"Don't worry about it, sunshine."


	6. from the moment you both met, Wonwoo thought you to be his safe place ; fluff/a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Kai, can you make about childhood au where reader always taking care of wonwoo. Thanks Kai ☺️, wish you always be happy, have a good day 👋 You can do it 👊 (i don't know why i said this lmao XD)
> 
> Note: ay man i’m the kind of guy who needs encouragement so i’ll take it lol i hope i did your request justice. anyway, good day/night to you too and thanks for requesting
> 
> small warning that there is a scene involving bullying but it’s nothing intense and no slurs are used. still, you can skip it if you want.

Wonwoo was eight when they first met, blotchy cheeks plump with baby fat and dark hair long enough to tickle at his eyes that glittered with unshed tears. He stood awkwardly, pudgy hands to his chest as he wrung his fingers, looking around the playground in growing despair.

"What's wrong?"

The voice had startled him in his panicked state and he snapped his head around to look at a boy perhaps a year or so older than himself, with a face that expressed concern and gazed upon him with warm eyes. Wonwoo knew he was kind.

"I － My box. It's － It's gone. I can't find it."

His quiet, sputtered response had the other mildly frowning, squinting around as he peered over the top of Wonwoo's head, searching. Dropping back onto flat feet, he set a hand upon the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Wonwoo's eyes rounded and shone with happiness at his words, but [Y/N] continued and his glee momentarily dimmed, "Where do you remember putting it?"

The shorter pursed his lips, scruffing his worn out sneakers against the white gravel beneath the very end of the slide he pointed to the top of. [Y/N] followed his finger and quirked a brow at the plastic, miniature tower prior to looking back at the brunet who stared at him as though he held all the answers to any question.

"I'll look again and if it's not there, we'll check other places, okay?"

Wonwoo nodded his head with viguor, cheeks still rosey and ears matching in colour, as he watched [Y/N] crawl up the slide with ease and peek into the small construction before letting himself slip back down it. He landed on his feet with no struggle and proceeded to dust off his hands. That was the first time Wonwoo thought he was cool.

[Y/N] had then spent the next quarter of an hour going around the playground with the younger in tow, checking beneath benches and around play areas, mainly carrying their one-sided conversation by himself until Wonwoo let out a sudden gasp and tugged at his shirt.

"There! It's there!"

Just as he'd said, the tip of his lunchbox poked out from the foliage of a bush behind one of the seating spots along the ground's outer circle. Jogging towards it, [Y/N] dropped to his knees and stretched an arm under the bench to reach it, proceeding to shake off the soil and ants that had gotten to it.

"It's clean now," [Y/N] smiled as he blew on it a final time and handed it over to the brunet whose sight was transfixed on the container. Wonwoo held the box close once it was finally returned to him, eyes alternating between it, his feet and [Y/N].

He really liked [Y/N].

The words, "Thank you," left him under his breath, the tips of his ears flushing and his form shrinking in on itself as his panic over the missing box dissolved into timidity around the older who'd helped him.

Before his thoughts could wander, he felt a hand lay itself upon his head, soft and gentle, ruffling his hair in a way that brought a smile to Wonwoo's lips as he glanced up at the older through his lashes.

"No problem," [Y/N] beamed, "We're friends now, right?"

From that day on, the two's paths always crossed by chance at the playground until it happened so often that they decided to plan their meet ups. Wonwoo would be jittery the whole day leading up to when they'd be set to meet, and though it took some time, he was eventually able to relax more and be comfortable around [Y/N] enough for the two of them to play with no restrictions.

They'd laugh their afternoons away and wave goodbye with the promise of seeing each other soon, and this grew and morphed along with their age. There were ample times that [Y/N] glowed in Wonwoo's eyes, became this figure of someone he wished he could be like, someone who would protect and help him like his own superhero.

The first example Wonwoo could think of was when he was eleven-years-old whilst [Y/N] was thirteen. They'd been having a game of hide-and-seek in the public park when a decently sized dog appeared at a crouched Wonwoo's side, subsequently sniffing at his legs and barking, causing the boy to scream and stumble into a run out of his hiding place. The instant he'd spotted [Y/N] blinking at him with bewildered eyes some yards away he sprinted in his direction, arms outstretched until he'd crashed into his chest and snuggled there for safety.

"Woo?" [Y/N] asked after a moment, patting the younger on the back in a way he believed to be soothing, "What happened? What －"

"D-Dog."

[Y/N] stilled, his hand starting to rub in circular motions instead, whilst he furtively glanced around in case the animal were nearby.

"Did it hurt you?"

Wonwoo shook his head, face squashing into the material of [Y/N]'s old t-shirt before he gingerly murmured something, small hands fisting the cloth he sighed into.

"Dogs scare me."

"I see," Came [Y/N]'s reply as he thought of what next to do.

Seeing as how Wonwoo still trembled, he settled on hugging the boy close to him and petting his hair, uncaring of the gazes of passing parents and lingering kids.

"Don't worry, Woo. Whatever you're afraid of, I'll protect you from it, I promise."

It was a promise that, even if subconsciously, moulded a note-worthy chunk of the foundation of their relationship, stretching on to years later. Their friendship remained solid as time went on, but whilst [Y/N] typically didn't have much issue with being himself, Wonwoo did.

Wonwoo was scrawny as a teen, preferring corners over being in the centre, being at the back of the class where he couldn't be seen rather than at the front. His voice would remain hushed if he did speak and his limbs were always closed in on himself like a protective shell.

Admittedly, he was almost certain that he being such away invited others to pick on him, use him as their own little ego boost and stepping stool for being cool. By the age of fifteen, he was not only a wallflower with hardly any friends, the odd kid in class nobody really noticed nor cared about, but also the bullies' preferred victim, seeing as how he'd scarcely retaliate.

One flaw in whatever enjoyment they could get from him however, was [Y/N].

Though being in the year above him － and Wonwoo having tried to hide his situation for a long time － [Y/N] would make it his personal mission to drop by Wonwoo's classes when he could, cross by him in the halls during the change of hour and sit with him for lunch. He'd make it a point to walk with him to his first lesson and wait for him after school ended at the gate. Wonwoo had overheard [Y/N]'s friends joke about him being too clingy and protective of the younger, but whilst the former would fear it would make the other embarrassed, [Y/N] would just laugh it off, asking what they would do in his place if their friend were as cute.

That very term had been what struck him and proceeded to stick in his mind that mulled it over for so many weeks he could have grown sick of it. Thinking that [Y/N] thought he was cute made him pendulum between the ideas that [Y/N] genuinely thought so or that he found him weak and would therefore soon get sick of being his shield and sword.

Wonwoo hated to imagine it. The very concept of losing [Y/N] made him near nauseous and terribly sad, even if he wasn't sure as to why. Maybe all friendships felt like this, he told himself.

Despite his own persuasive mind affirming so though, on occassion his heart would patter against his ribs in cheery greeting at [Y/N]'s smile and his cheeks would bloom with cherry blossoms at his touch.

He believed the turning point had been on a cold September morning, school only some weeks in and his mind still tattered from waking up early and being around people everyday.

Wonwoo had been the last to leave his class after the final bell, letting the other students messily file out before him until he slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door. He'd come to discover that it was less anxiety-inducing if he let the school empty for a handful of minutes prior to going into the winding halls. Of course, it was impossible for the school to be vacant, but it did lessen the amount of students a great deal and he would take waiting a short while over having to be bashed around in a mass of overly boisterous teens.

What he hadn't considered was that with less people around there was less protection, and on a day where anything had gone wrong or even mildly upset one of his bullies, they'd be desperate enough so as to wait for him.

He knew something was off when he'd stopped to exchange his slippers for his outdoor shoes and found that they were missing. His stomach knotted, and his lips pulled into a straight line as his pulse spiked.

"Why're you looking so sad?"

Wonwoo froze, back to the voice he knew brought no good news. Shuffling came from behind him, and then two hard things were thrown into his back, making him flinch.

"Looking for those?"

The brunet remained silent, stiffening his jaw in an attempt of containing his rapidly rising nerves. With his head hung low, he turned and bent over to pick up his shoes, holding them tightly before dipping forward and mumbling his thanks.

Of course, the other wasn't satisfied.

With rough hands, Wonwoo was shoved back against the wall, his head knocking against it hard enough that he gasped and instinctively cupped it, tears shimmering in his eyes that glared at the tiled ground.

He wished he could do something. He wished he were stronger. He wished he weren't so weak that one guy his age was enough to make him feel pathetic.

"What? I kept your shoes safe for you and that's all you say?"

Wonwoo's hands quivered, one barely clutching both shoes and the other holding the crown of his head, eyes remaining fixated on the floor as a tear trickled past the rim of one and trailed along his cheek.

"I － I'm so-sorry."

He was shoved back again, a cry escaping his lips as he painfully came into contact with the wall a second time.

"Speak louder," The boy grumbled, shaking him before shoving him aside, sending him stumbling to the ground, "You always whisper like a stupid weirdo."

Wonwoo's whole frame quivered, his body folding in as he avoided eye contact and the pain that stung at his elbow and hip, which took the brunt of his fall, spread.

"Gonna stay on the floor, loser?" The boy kicked him in the thigh, seemingly jolting Wonwoo into action with his next words, "Get up and thank me like you should have."

Fumbling onto wobbly legs, shoes forgotten to where they'd cluttered, Wonwoo struggled to balance himself and bent over at a right-angle, bag sliding on his back and tears dripping from his eyes that were faced with the floor.

"Thank －Tha-Thanks a lot fo-for taking care of my shoes."

The kid standing tall scoffed in amusement at yet another quick victory.

"No problem," He replied, tone condescending, "We're friends, aren't we?"

Silence.

"Speak, you dumb － Ow!"

Wonwoo only had the chance to partially straighten himself before he was met with a flurry of motion and warm fingers encircled his wrist. His frightened eyes went from his bully on the floor clutching his nose, to [Y/N] who stood before him with an attempt at a smile.

"Let's go."

Heart fluttering, Wonwoo nodded before being tugged off by [Y/N] who made them jog until they reached the school entrance and exited into the front yard. The cool wind struck Wonwoo's damp cheeks, but the heat that burned beneath his skin contrasted the brisk temperature sweetly.

They didn't utter a word, not until they'd reached the bus stop beneath an evergreen tree and came to a slow halt. The thigh which had been kicked mildly ached Wonwoo as he forced himself to run, but at some point [Y/N]'s hold had travelled along until their palms met and their fingers locked securely around one another's, not wanting to let go.

The pair finally drifted to a standstill, both breathing heavily. Wonwoo chanced a look at their intertwined hands and his heart galloped like a wild horse on open land, but when he'd gone to meet [Y/N]'s eyes, the latter looked away.

"Sit down, Woo," Was all he mumbled, guiding the brunet to the bus stop's bench, by then fortunately empty of students needing to take the specific routes.

Wonwoo let himself be aided down onto a spot and remained still as [Y/N] took the seat abreast him, their hands still together and their knees brushing.

"I was worried because you weren't coming out," [Y/N] spoke after a couple beats of silence, a car having hummed past.

Wonwoo dipped his head lower in abashment and guilt, but didn't speak.

"Have you told your mum yet about that jerk?" A pause, "The others too. We should report all of them to a teacher. Let's see how cool they feel when they're in trouble."

The breeze picked up around them, their breathing calmed from its erratic pace. [Y/N]'s hold fastened around Wonwoo.

"Hey, Woo, are you okay?"

Finally, the younger turned his head to find [Y/N] looking at him in concern, eyes scanning over his face for bruises. It was then that he realised how near they were to each other; he made no effort to move away.

"My head hurts a bit. My leg too," He answered honestly, sight uncontrollably flickering to the pavement he shifted his slipper-clad feet awkwardly on, "I'm fine though."

[Y/N]'s thumb started to caress the top of the brunet's hand, either in thought or as an act of comfort － Wonwoo being quite sure it was both.

"We'll pick your shoes up tomorrow, don't worry."

Wonwoo was quick to shake his head, assuring the male that it didn't concern him as much as he thought.

"It's okay," He hushedly spoke, smiling slightly, "I won't."

For a moment that prolonged itself enough to have colour dusting Wonwoo's ears, the two boys held one another's stare, all the while [Y/N] absent-mindedly rubbed his hand.

"I was really worried, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

[Y/N] gave a fond smile, then nudging the guilt stricken boy with his shoulder.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Almost as if only feeling the intensity of the air between them then, [Y/N] sharply blinked and looked ahead, a second after reaching into his pants pocket and tugging out his phone and earphones.

Once his hand had disentangled from Wonwoo's, the latter couldn't help but watch it longingly, wishing to hold it again whilst it was busy with undoing the knotted wires. So enraptured by his thoughts, Wonwoo startled when [Y/N] held up an earphone in offering, a smile gracing his lips that made the brunet's mind instantly save the image to memory.

"Listen with me?"

And Wonwoo nodded, letting [Y/N] fit the earphone into his left ear and proceed to sink back next him against the glass panel of the bus stop. Beneath the gently swaying branches and dim afternoon sun that peaked through heavy clouds, the cold brought the two to sit nearer as they waited for the next bus to come, silence blanketing them until [Y/N] spoke and made Wonwoo's heart soar.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Woo, I promise," He held on to Wonwoo tighter, the boy flushing as they reciprocated one another's gaze, noses mere inches apart, "I'll take care of you."


	7. it was an arrangement of sorts: once a week, professor Yoon would let you have your way with him after class ; smut/a.u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I love ur stories so mucchh and can you pls do a smut for jeonghan from seventeen? Make jeonghan a teacher and Y/N a student but Y/N is top? I would be so happy and sorry im a little awkward
> 
> Note: hey bud, don’t worry about it, you’re not awkward at all. i’m sorry for the wait. i hope you like it!

Jeonghan fiddled with the marker in his grasp, eyes flitting away from the direction from which he could feel the weight of a prolonged stare, doing his best to focus solely on concluding his lesson without any major slip-ups. The shirt collar around his neck felt to be growing tighter, clinging to his heating skin that perspirated in longing, mind growing hazy and thoughts jumbled because he knew what would come once the bell rung, and he couldn’t wait for it much longer.

Mid-way through a sentence, of which he hardly knew where it was going, the abrupt, shrill call he’d been pleading for cut him off, bringing him to sigh in the ruckus that quickly followed, a mixture of screeching chairs and increasing chatter.

“We’ll continue next time,” He raised his voice in attempt of being heard, glancing around to see if anyone was listening at all, “Don’t forget to revise the latest topics before the conclusion tomorrow; the test will be set a week from now!”

There came some hums of acknowledgement and a couple of polite farewells, to which Jeonghan gave a clipped smile and wave, eyes constantly flitting to the one student who was lingering behind, having already sent off his friends who were quite used to the whole ordeal even without knowing any details.

With the last few students out of the room, so went the remaining bit of Jeonghan’s self-control, and he found himself already tugging his tie loose and opening up the first handful of his pale blue shirt’s buttons, breathing in relief as he rested over his desk, upper-body propped on his palms.

There was the distinct sound of sneakers tapping against tiles and then warmth swam across his back, settled against the side of his neck and gripped at his waist in a way that had him briefly sucking his lips in.

“Eager today, professor?”

The whispered taunt tickled at his ear and he squirmed, slightly turning his head so that he could lock gazes with his student.

“All I’ve been thinking about is you,” Jeonghan shamelessly confessed to the male smiling at him, never having been one to shy away from honesty.

A snort of amusement was the response, prior to a light nibble at Jeonghan’s earlobe, concluded with a drawn out lick.

It was complicated, really, and Jeonghan never thought such a thing would be something he’d ever end up involved in, but there he was, twenty-two-years-old, just in his first year of teaching, willingly doing sexual things with [Y/N], a nineteen-year-old student of his who was simply pushing through his last months to graduation.

They weren’t truly in a relationship of any sort, it was more a silent agreement, one that they upheld every week on the day that Jeonghan taught [Y/N]’s class in the last period. It wasn’t done in exchange of higher grades or better treatment, as [Y/N] had told his teacher directly before, balls deep into him and sweat fusing their flesh, for seeing the older writhe and moan so wantonly was a reward in itself.

“Hm,” [Y/N]’s touch glided over to the front of Jeonghan’s torso, briefly rubbed at his lower stomach before forcefully grabbing the latter’s bulge through his trousers, bringing the brunet to sharply grunt prior to him drawing it longer into a pleased moan.

“[L/N], if you intend on dragging it out today as well I － Ah!”

[Y/N] had bit down onto the supple skin at the base of the young professor’s tan neck, and he couldn’t help but smile in amusement when such an action brought Jeonghan’s head snapping backward and onto his shoulder.

“What will you do, professor? Gonna give me a bad grade?” He was teasing as he typically did － Jeonghan was sure that a part of his student found their relationship funny considering the school’s hierarchy and the roles they should be falling into － but he didn’t have long to think about it as the hand grabbing his clothed cock began to rub and press, tug teasingly at the thin black buckle that kept the professor’s pants up and closed.

Jeonghan gave a stifled groan at the feeling, only half-aware as he peered from the corner of his eyes at the classroom door that had been left ajar.

“[Y/N] …” He began, yet he couldn’t bring himself to finish.

The male found himself encased in the hold of the younger, a hand earnestly working on exciting his dick whilst the other groped at his left pectoral, smoothing over the crisp material in search of － Jeonghan let out a whine he struggled to silence behind his palm. [Y/N] had found what he was looking for: Jeonghan’s nipple.

Through the cloth, the student’s fingers tugged and pinched at the rapidly perking bud, enough that its bump was evident and the former could clearly see its form from over his professor’s shoulder.

[Y/N] squeezed harder at the older’s cock at the sight, feeling blood rush to his own which he subconsciously grinded against Jeonghan’s behind.

“You’ve no idea how much I want to make you soil your pants,”

Jeonghan whined at the thought, [Y/N] continued.

“You’d have to walk out with a patch,” A pause, his hand briefly falling still enough that the brunet fluttered open his dazed eyes, “Do you think people would notice? Everyone would understand what you’d been up to. What a naughty professor. Maybe you should be the one put into detention, don’t you think?”

Whilst he spoke, he rutted harder into the crease of Jeonghan’s ass, his hands getting rougher as they did their jobs, and he enjoyed the way his professor quivered and let out choked hums at his touch.

The fact that the door wasn’t completely shut remained at the back of Jeonghan’s mind, the anxiety drizzled with adrenaline it brought him bubbling inside his chest and pulsating in his twitching cock.

“I want to mark up your pretty neck, Mister Yoon,” [Y/N] nuzzled the man before quietly asking, “Can I?”

For a moment, Jeonghan considered timidly saying no, but upon feeling the growing delicacy of the younger’s touch, he changed his mind.

“Only － Only under the collar.”

He could feel [Y/N]’s lips curve into a smile against him and hear the underlying happy tone when the latter muttered, “Alright, professor.”

The younger’s chin pushed at the collar itself until he’d drifted his hand － previously occupied with fondling the teacher’s pectoral － up, to help undo a couple more buttons until he could tug a side of the shirt fully off Jeonghan’s left shoulder. He hummed at the sight and glided his mouth over the smooth expanse before he clamped on to the soft spot at the nape, Jeonghan instantaneously lolling his head sideways to give him more space.

[Y/N] dragged his teeth across the skin, sucked on it and lapped at it every once and again, cooling the quickly forming bruises with his breath before moving on to make another mark. All the while, Jeonghan openly moaned. The younger’s hand had taken advantage of the shirt being out of the way to come into direct contact with the reddening bud it had been toying with before.

Now out into the brisk air of the room, the nipple appeared more risen and sweetly dyed fuchsia, glowing under the white lights overhead. Jeonghan was lost, drowning in a want he couldn’t satiate, knees growing unsteady every time [Y/N] returned to a hickey he’d already made to work on it further, thrust against his clothed ass in need and desperately fondled and rubbed at Jeonghan’s cock. 

A muffled whine and the professor was pushing back onto the younger’s member and forward into his hand, thighs clashing and pressing into the rim of his desk. The fingers at his chest scratched over the sensitive skin of his bud, pulling out a high-pitched, close-mouthed cry.

“[Y/N], plea－ please! Shit, I －”

Jeonghan seemingly disregarded the fact that someone could easily walk past and hear them, and goodness knew that every other time they’d both been more careful, but in that moment, neither of the two could bring themselves to care about being caught.

[Y/N] shushed into the professor’s ear, almost as though to coax him into calming himself enough to not be too loud, like a parent to a child who was crying.

“Come on now, professor. This － You’ve managed to be quiet during more.”

And Jeonghan sloppily nodded, somewhat processing what was being said and agreeing, because truly, he’d been rammed into against the interactive board and over his own desk on other occassions and still managed to keep his mewling to a respectable minimum. Maybe it was the idea that someone could find them, see him with his brown hair sticking to his dampening forehead and his chest half bare, his nipple gleaming red and his cock pressing uncomfortably against his trousers, beginning to leak through them.

He gave a guttural groan at the thought; [Y/N] abandoned his neck to kiss at his cheek. Understanding what his student wanted, Jeonghan tilted his own head around, bringing their lips to messily collide as they vigorously rocked against one another.

“Professor － Professor, you’re －” [Y/N]’s words were swallowed by Jeonghan’s mouth, the rest of his sentence being trapped between them.

Both their climaxes were drawing nearer, Jeonghan could feel it in the way his knees began to buckle and every thought other than [Y/N] evaporated.

[Y/N] clasped the older’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged as he drew back, hooded eyes meeting those of the older, and then he released the pink flesh that shone with saliva and gave a lopsided smile.

“Cute.”

And Jeonghan finally cummed with a stuttering cry, his weight partially being held up by the arm around his waist. Through the brief, wistful moment he could feel the heat of his cum spread over his cock, dribbling along it and settling on his skin as it finished spurting.

Some moments passed, the pair breathing heavily and the brunet being held onto until [Y/N] was sure he wouldn’t topple over. The arm around his torso eased, as did the hold on his hip, then the younger was sighing in what sounded to be satisfaction prior to pecking his professor’s cheek a final time.

“Did you make a mess, sir?” He asked just barely above a whisper, and the warmth that coloured Jeonghan’s ears was enough to make the student brightly smile.

“Don’t be shy, let me see.”

Slowly, with his hands grasping the older’s shoulders, [Y/N] turned Jeonghan to face him and glanced down at the darkening patch on the coffee-coloured trousers’ front. He blinked, having to will himself into looking away and taking in the rest of his professor who gazed gingerly back at him.

Jeonghan was dishevelled, chest sweet and glowing, neck painted with forming hickeys and rosy skin dusted with crushed diamonds that held onto twirled strands of his brown hair. Softly, [Y/N] lifted a hand and plucked the locks off his professor’s forehead, flicking them into a more orderly style until he was satisfied and offered a fond gaze to the older.

“You look good like this,” He tried to compliment, but Jeonghan gave a dismissive snort, playfully shoving one of his student’s hands from his shoulder.

“You made me ruin my trousers,” He grumbled, looking down at the stain with growing shyness.

“Maybe, but you still look good,” A silence shortly ensued, neither of the two fully knowing what to say until [Y/N] gave a jolt and checked the time before finally releasing the other.

“I’ve got to go catch my train,” He announced, already scampering back to his bag left packed and ready on his desk, “See you tomorrow, professor!”

As Jeonghan was about to respond, [Y/N] jogged up to him and placed a kiss to his unsuspecting lips before giving a cheery wave and sprinting off, leaving Jeonghan stunned and admittedly a tad flustered, alone in his then empty class.


	8. as big soonyoung and seokmin's boyfriend and little them's caregiver, you surprise the two with new toys to play with ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: age-regressed (not age play) soonseok (svt) get excited because reader who is their bf when theyre big and cg when their little just bought them some toys. they all play together and eventually fall asleep from being worn out. thank u!!
> 
> note: i had to do a fair amount of research for this but if anything is still wrong/offensive about it in any way please tell me! thanks for requesting

From when he'd climbed the remaining three stairs the sound of boisterous chatter and cheerful yells struck at his ears, Jeonghan's scolding a fuzzy rumble amidst the chaos that alerted him that his two littles were probably misbehaving.

[Y/N] sighed, endeared, and held on to the two large paper bags he carried with more certainty as they brushed at his legs whilst walking to the dorm floor's living area. He could hear Seokmin's garbled giggling and Soonyoung's happy clapping, along with Jeonghan evidently trying to calm the two, and he'd almost succeeded if it weren't for [Y/N] having stepped into the room. The instant his shoes came off by the TV stand, Seokmin's eyes travelled in his direction and widened, a joyous smile stretching across his mouth as he pointed [Y/N]'s way and yelled, "Papa!"

At once, the remaining two sets of eyes in the room snapped in his direction and whilst Soonyoung clambered to his feet to run and embrace [Y/N], Jeonghan gave a weary smile and a relieved sigh.

"I've been trying to tire them out for the past hour but they don't seem to have any sleep in them," The oldest of the present members informed, he too standing from his spot on the living room carpet cluttered with toy cars and a couple figurines, to speak to [Y/N] over the crown of Soonyoung's head that was burrowed into the former's neck.

Soonyoung mumbled something unintelligible that neither could discern but [Y/N] placed a soft kiss to his hair regardless.

"Thanks for trying, Han," The male nodded in acknowledgement, "but it's alright if they're not tired; I brought some presents for them."

"Pruh－Puh－" Seokmin's young mind was doing its best to parrot the word as he finally joined where the small group had gathered, only then taking note of the suspicious bags [Y/N] held at his sides, "Puhsents!"

[Y/N] couldn't help but smile as Soonyoung abruptly detached himself at the exclamation to also gape in awe of the two bags he'd previously disregarded, lips rounded and sight eagerly flicking between them and his caregiver's face, in search of clues.

"For Soonie?"

The taller tsked with a brief chuckle, handing the young ones a bag each, "For you _and_ Min, plus something to share."

Seeing them snatching the handles and bringing their gifts close to their chests － Seokmin never forgetting his manners and rushing a quick thank you whilst Soonyoung's mind was occupied solely by what was awaiting him － Jeonghan thought it best to leave the two littles with their caregiver and finally go over to where he was set to meet with some of the SEVENTEEN members and outside friends.

"Well, I'm heading off," He announced quietly enough to be heard only by [Y/N], both watching as the boys fished around their bags and gasp every time they pulled something out, "You'll be fine with them like this?"

Jeonghan was merely looking for confirmation to ease the speck of guilt he felt for leaving the male in what he'd experienced as a war zone, but just how fondly [Y/N] gazed upon the scene was enough to indicate the stark differences in their perspectives.

"Definitely," [Y/N] distractedly replied, paying the brunet enough attention to shoot him a polite smile before Seokmin came bobbing up to him, a freshly-adopted-and-prepped-for-cuddles dinosaur plushie under his right arm and a clip-on bow in his opposite hand which he offered to the former.

"Papa, wuh's this?"

"This," [Y/N] began, gently taking hold of the sunny yellow accessory with a stylised, smiling daisy on its knot, prior to turning it over and exposing where its clip was attached, "I got for your hair," He reached towards the singer and carefully gripped the bow to the upper right of the boy's head, "I saw the pretty flower and thought of you. D'you like it?"

The bashful grin that danced across Seokmin's face could make anyone's heart soar, unbeknownst to the little himself who earnestly nodded, free hand going to timidly touch at the bow before speaking.

"Min likes i' lots!"

Jeonghan gave a strong guffaw in the background, free of any malicious undertones but humorous in its tune, "You haven't even seen how it looks on you."

The one statement had [Y/N]'s eyes on him, stern in warning, and Jeonghan momentarily found himself questioning whether [Y/N] was currently also viewing him as a little who would retreat and cower at a potential scolding or not. Thankfully, Seokmin's cheery voice cut through the muted battle the boy himself wasn't aware was going on between the two adults.

"Don' care," He wholly declared, in response to Jeonghan's prior statement, "Papa's puhsent spech－special an' Papa said Min looks like a flowuh."

Almost instantaneously, akin to a bath bomb being dropped into warm water, any traces of irritation bubbled away from [Y/N]'s taut muscles, his frown melting into a fond smile as he gave a gentle pinch to the younger's nose.

"That's right, angel."

Then, from some ways out of their view came thundering an overzealous Soonyoung, one hand holding up a monkey figure he'd just gotten from his new jungle animal set, and the other making his equally recently adopted tiger plushie chase it.

"Rawr! Rawr!" His sock-clad feet thumped around the living area, circled the trio and then went back to the carpet full of toys, still roaring and grunting out the epic fight for survival his hands were working on portraying.

It seemed to have acted as a reminder for Jeonghan to leave as whilst Seokmin gawked at the thrilling scene his fellow little was displaying, the brunet gave a final clap to [Y/N]'s shoulder and a low goodbye prior to stepping out the door and shutting it after himself.

Seokmin soon caved and, with the small bow flopping on his head, he scampered over to where Soonyoung had occupied of the temporary play area, happiness already radiating off him.

"Wanna 'ave dino fight tiguh?"

"Sure, but tigers like us never lose!"

The two proceeded to battle with their new stuffed toys, whacking and waving them about as laughter spilled from their lips and filled the quiet air of the dorm. [Y/N] watched over them as they played, eventually joining in with a crocodile figurine and only leaving to prepare them some sandwiches when he saw their energy begin to deplete.

"Snack break!" He called out over their heads that were quick to respond and snap upwards at the words. Stuffies put aside, Soonyoung took the small plate offered to him with a loud thanks whilst Seokmin, who sat farther away, could only make grabby hands and pout.

"Here you go, Min," [Y/N] hummed, leaning in reach of the little and Seokmin beamed, content to see his crustless toast slices; little Seokmin was much more of a picky eater than big Seokmin, the caregiver had come to realise from experience.

"Papa, can you colour with us?" Soonyoung spoke through a mouth full of food, apparently too eager to partake in the activity with the older to wait any longer, as he was already holding before him the plastic-wrapped superhero colouring book they were given that afternoon, "Please please please!"

Seokmin's head fervently bobbled in support of the request as soon as he processed it, eyes rounded as he looked between the both of them, still taking sloppy yet tiny bites of his bread whilst awaiting the response.

Soonyoung always seemed to glow when he got to a certain mood: one of growing fatigue but also of satisfaction and pure ease, contentment and comfort. His eyes all but literally sparkled and [Y/N] almost had an inkling that little Soonyoung was aware of the power such a look gave him and knew how to activate it for his benefit. Of course, [Y/N] couldn't even fathom telling the dyed-black haired male no.

"Alright, but first you need to put your plate on the counter like a good boy," He bargained, already gathering up the figurines into piles so as to make space for all three of them to colour.

Grinning, Soonyoung stumbled to his feet, plate in hand tilting enough to spill some of the crumbs it carried onto the carpet, for which [Y/N] didn't have the heart to scold him for, prior to exclaiming, "Tigers are super fast; me too!"

He took off at a speed nearly concerning, but the caregiver could only give an amused snort, smile remaining prominent as he took note of the way Seokmin's sight had trailed after Soonyoung in befuddlment and intrigue.

"Soonie tiguh," Was all he uttered in a hushed voice, as though confirming some absurd secret to the older who made sure to school his features into an expression as serious as he could manage before nodding.

"I think he is."

"Woah . . ."

By the time Seokmin also ate the remains of his sandwiches and stacked his plate on top of Soonyoung's, said boy and his caregiver were setting their makeshift art station up, pencil colours set in rows on the floor along with two sharpeners and a clump of plastic wrapping yet to be thrown away.

Soonyoung glanced up at Seokmin once the brunet came closer, stopping his flipthrough of the book to show a page he held marked and turning it towards him.

"You want Spider-Man or Iron Man?"

"Spidey!"

There had been no moment's hesitation before Seokmin was clapping his hands and hurriedly choosing the pencil colours he would be using, Soonyoung, instead, turning his attention to [Y/N], hopeful.

"Draw Iron Man with me?"

Again, [Y/N] nodded, and again, upon seeing Soonyoung beam at the positive reply, he realised just how much love he had for the two idols, his boyfriends and littles, so endearing and lively.

Time passed uncounted by everything except for the growing stiffness in their spines and the fading light coming from outside the far off window. [Y/N] was impressed to witness the sincere determination and focus with which the males both drew for extended periods, older Soonyoung scribbling more within the lines whilst Seokmin struggled with having proper dexterity of his hand at all.

Perhaps a bit over an hour in, the youngest's head begun to lull forwards and Soonyoung's followed suit, their colouring growing less vigorous as their eyelids fell heavier. It was Soonyoung who moved first, squirming across the carpet and mutedly nudging his caregiver's legs apart to nestle himself between them, his back leaning into [Y/N]'s warm chest.

Upon seeing the new position and how the other was being embraced by the bigger, with whatever remaining energy to move with urgency he had stored, Seokmin crawled over to his partners and wriggled in between Soonyoung's － and technically also [Y/N]'s － legs, burrowing up against the former as closely as he could and letting out a dazed breath once Soonyoung's nose buried itself in his neck and his breath washed over his skin.

Truly, the position wasn't the most comfortable, not for [Y/N] whose back pressed into the couch and whose crotch was threatening to ache, but the pressure of both his littles' weights against his body felt right and being able to smell their distinct shampoos made him want to hold them securely within his arms and not let them go;

Which he proceeded to do as his stretched limbs found their own ways of encasing the two youngest, calves bracketing those between and palms splaying over Seokmin's stomach, offering gentle rubs to it in the process.

"Are you very tired, loves?"

Soonyoung merely droned a hum, the vibration tickling Seokmin's back and making him huff at the feeling, and [Y/N] smiled, held them closer as he placed a delicate kiss to the shell of Soonyoung's right ear.

"Sleep well," He murmured softly to them both, "When you wake up I'll still be here."


End file.
